


More like a Cat Chasing its Tail Around and Around and Around the Block

by victoriousscarf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran down the alley. Rain poured down and she could barely even lift her head to see what was in front of her, concentrating instead on putting her feet in front of each other and not tripping over her heels.</p><p>Which is perhaps why she ran straight into the blue box that stood in the middle of the alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More like a Cat Chasing its Tail Around and Around and Around the Block

She ran down the alley. Rain poured down and she could barely even lift her head to see what was in front of her, concentrating instead on putting her feet in front of each other and not tripping over her heels.

Which is perhaps why she ran straight into the blue box that stood in the middle of the alleyway. Who put blue boxes in the middle of an alleyway in this part of town anyway? Even though it said “Police Box” in big letters on top, she had never even heard of such a thing. Gasping, she took a stumbling step backward and her heels gave out, twisting her food and causing her to topple over.

The door of the box opened abruptly and a head popped out, hair flying everywhere. “Why hello there,” the man chirped at her. “Lovely night isn’t it?”

“What are…?” she gasped, staring up at him through the veil of rain as she could hear her pursuers coming around the same corner.

“Oh, it looks like you’re being chased. Not a good plan, being chased in heels. Not that most people plan on being chased of course, unless you’re me, than it’s something that one can always plan for. So, would you like to come inside?”

“Excuse me?” she asked. “Come inside? It’s a tiny box. How can _you_ even fit inside?”

The strange man held out a hand and grinned at her. “What to come in and see?”

She turned her head, trying to decide if continuing to run would be the wiser idea. Instead, she grabbed the hand offered to her and the man pulled her inside his blue box, the door slamming shut behind them. Still trying to find her balance, she nearly fell over again when she took the time to look around. “What, how, that’s… that’s not possible!”

“What’s not?” the strange man just kept smiling.

“It’s bigger on the inside!” she yelped. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m the Doctor,” the man continued to grin.

“A doctor?” she said. “Doctor Who?”

The smile faltered for half a second. “Not a doctor, _the_ Doctor, it’s my name.”

“You’re name is the Doctor? That’s it? Who the hell has a name like that?”

“I do,” he said, pouting a little. “What’s yours than, you who knows so much about names?”

“Casey Finch,” she replied defensively, wondering if perhaps she should take her chances with the men outside.

“Nice to meet you Casey Finch,” the man pumped her hand up and down. “And what were you doing in the dark in an alley?”

“What are you doing here?” she answered defensively.

“Oh, well,” he faltered for a moment. “Slight miscalculation. Meant to actually be somewhere else. Just, kinda… happened. Seems to happen a lot actually. Those miscalculations. Nine hundred years and you’d think I could pilot my own ship…”

“Ship?” Casey asked, interrupting his flow. “This is a box.”

“Yeah, well, it’s my ship… box. Box ship. Ship box? It’s a TARDIS.”

“And it’s bigger on the inside. Is that normal?”

“Well, for a TARDIS.”

“And this TARDIS is a giant box, that’s bigger on the inside, piloted shittely by a man with no fashion sense?”

The Doctor sputtered at her for a moment. “No fashion sense? What do you mean by that? I just saved you from a… well, a dubious fate!”

“Well, what’s with that bow-tie, for starters?” she asked, pointing to it as she pulled her shoes off.

His hand flew up to his throat. “What’s wrong with a bow-tie? Bow-ties are cool.”

She set her heels down on the strange structure in the middle of the room. “It makes you look like a stuffy old man.” She paused for a second. “Wait, did you say nine hundred years just a little bit ago?”

“Well, closer to almost a thousand now. It’s a big year coming up. Been around the block a couple times. Or multiple times. Or more like a cat chasing its tail around and around and around the block....”

Casey just stared at him, seriously considering what her chances outside the box would be compared to those inside it. “You’re almost a thousand years old,” she deadpanned. “Aside from the bow-tie you don’t look like you’re older than me.”

“Looks can be deceiving though can’t they? And would you leave off my bow-tie?”

“You dissed my heels,” she snapped in reply.

“You were trying to run in them! That is highly impractical! At least someone can run in a bow-tie.”

“You’re like a hedgehog with that bow-tie,” she muttered, walking in a circle around the room. “So prickly and defensive.”

“Lovely animals hedgehogs. Once met one what was six feet tall. Lovely chap, really liked tea, which was rather odd as one wouldn’t really expect a hedgehog to like tea. Tea and butterscotch it was.”

Casey froze in her perusal of the room. “Six foot… tea… butter… hedge… you can’t be serious.”

Suddenly the Doctor’s entire face lit up. “I’m always serious,” he said leaning against the TARDIS console, eyes trained on her from the other side of the room. “You’re standing inside a box that’s bigger on the inside talking to a man a thousand years old, and you think a tea drinking hedgehog is something. Oh, do I have things to show you.”

Leaning on her side of the console, she met his gaze. “Really? Going to shock and awe me?” she asked, rolling her shoulders.

“Beyond your wildest dreams.”

“Bring it on skinny bow-tie man.”

“Oh come off. I’m even not that skinny. Now, my last regeneration, _he_ was skinny enough to give you a paper cut…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written 9/2010 due to my room mate mentioning a contest the prompt "She ran down the Alleyway" and I started sprouting this off on the walk to the dinning hall. I still enjoy it, though I've seen a lot more of 11 since I wrote it.


End file.
